


5 Things John never thought he’d hear Rodney say

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for The Siege, The Hive, general season one and two.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Things John never thought he’d hear Rodney say

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Siege, The Hive, general season one and two.

1\. It was an accident. Really. He had put on his radio to call McKay on the channel dedicated to the labs, and heard something else instead. Something he had a feeling no one was meant to hear. 

"Please God, please, don't let us die here, don’t let us die here, away from our loved ones, Ford has his family and Teyla has her people, please don't let them die for the people they love, and John, God, save John for who ever he has, don't let him get killed by a stupid idea, please God, don’t let him die, and please please, don’t let me do anything stupid, please don’t let me get any one killed, I- I don’t know what I’ll do please please don’t let me get anyone killed..."

At which point he turned off his radio, because he couldn't stand the thought of Rodney begging anyone, let alone God, for anything. It had nothing to do with the utter desperation in his voice, or the way the words meshed in to each other, or even that he was talking about them, here, and now, it was the way he could see him, in his minds eye, kneeling by his bed, hands clasped, eyes tight shut, body tense and shaking as if he believed that, a galaxy far away from home, there was someone out there who could hear him, who could control things like life and death, and the fact of the matter was there was someone who heard, but couldn't change a damn thing. 

He never tried to contact anyone late at night after that.

2.  After coming back from the Daedalus, still intact, and still alive, Rodney had passed over a giant cookie, the dessert for the day. 

"The next time you decide that you'll needlessly risk your life for the city, I will personally build a time machine and kill you before you can do it again."

But as John munched on his cookie, he thought that actions spoke louder than words, and that a cookie in Rodney's world was as a good as a hug from Elizabeth, if not better.

3\. After they came back from the hive ship, Teyla and Ronon already almost over the worst of the enzyme, and Rodney still shivering and clammy, but coherent at least, John had gone to see him, and Rodney looked so fragile, sheets pulled up to his chin, that when he spoke, he wasn't expecting the biting tone that came with the words.

"I want out," he said, "I don't want to be on the team any more, I don't want to go off-world anymore, I can't do it, I’m not like you, I can't handle things like you do, I can’t do it anymore" he repeated.

"Rodney-" 

"No, don't- " but he couldn't get anything else out, so he just shook his head, and John left without another word.

Rodney had come to him later, when he was better, and told him that he takes it back, that he had been high on the enzyme and didn't know what he was saying, still incoherent, and John accepted the lie, though he still remembered the clarity in Rodney’s blue eyes. It scared him to hell that Rodney would ever consider doubting his own abilities, and it had nothing to do with the risk it could bring to the team, which scared him even more.

4\. This time it was a chief's daughter that had tried to molest him on the planet with the purple leaves, and he had respectfully declined, and she had ignored his decline, and proceeded to grope him. 

Rodney had given him the cold shoulder for a week after that, and wouldn't speak to John until he had him cornered in his lab.

"What’s your problem McKay? You’ve been avoiding me since we got back from the planet with the purple leaves, and we can't go on until you get over what it is, so what is it?”

”I was jealous ok?" Rodney burst out, "at first I couldn’t figure out why and now that I have I can’t do anything about it. That’s my problem. There. Happy?”

It took him a second to realize why Rodney couldn’t do anything, and why he has bitter, and then he had his lips over Rodney’s, mumbling nonsense against his lips.

5\. He was half asleep, after mind-blowing, boneless-inducing sex, and Rodney had whispered 3 words to him, thinking he was asleep. 

"I love you" 

He never mentioned it after that. If Rodney wasn't ready to say it to him when he was awake, then that was fine. They hadn't talked about what this meant although he was sure it was more then oh-my-god-we're-still-alive-sex (like Elizabeth thought before turning a blind eye) and more than he's-hot-and-he's-the-only-one-I-can-sleep-with-sex (which there underlings probably thought before, again, turning a blind eye). Teyla and Ronon where probably the only ones who didn’t turn a blind eye, in fact they weren’t surprised at all when they walked in on John and Rodney, both naked and wrapped around each other,  

Even so, the next time he was sure Rodney was asleep; he whispered it back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The first was set after Sanctuary but before The Defiant One, the second after The Siege III, but (probably) before The Intruder,  the third was just after The Hive,  and four and five could be any where after that.


End file.
